


Save a horse. (Ride a Vulcan)

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Spock loses a bet to Leonard.





	Save a horse. (Ride a Vulcan)

Spock and Leonard had made another bet. 

According to Kirk it was their third bet this month.

Loser gives the winner a piggyback ride.

* * *

 

Spock walks into the room with Leonard on his back. His arms are around Leonard's legs and Leonard's arms are around Spock's neck.

He's also wearing a cowboy hat. 

 

Kirk turns around in his chair when he hears someone walk in.

 

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you lost?"

 

Spock winks in response.

 


End file.
